The small moments that define 'Forever'
by Fezzes
Summary: A collection of Darvey one-shots post 8.16.
1. Of Boyfriends and their inability to

**The small moments that define 'Forever'**

So I wrote a quick oneshot about Darvey in my coffee break and I'd like to think that it is only the first of several more as season 9 goes on. Therefore I decided to post a story where each chapter will be a stand-alone moment or drabble and the like.

Please let me know what you think!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or its characters._

* * *

**Of Boyfriends and their inability to let go of well-loved clothes**

„I don't believe it!" Harvey heard Donna exclaim from his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked from the kitchen where he was putting away the dishes.

"The question is – What is _this_?" she asked and Harvey moved towards the doorway that connected his living room to the bedroom. There Donna stood, holding up _that_ shirt.

He narrowed his eyes. "Where did you find that?"

"You know where I found it. I wanna know why it was there in the first place!" his girlfriend exclaimed while looking at the shirt with mock disgust.

"You know I went to Harvard. Louis isn't the only one who owns official Harvard apparel." He answered in an attempt to brush the matter off quickly.

"I know that. But why did you get _this_? And more importantly, why do you _still_ have it?" Of course, Donna wouldn't let go of the topic this easily. It was his fault, really. He was the one who told her to just move around some of his stuff so she could fit more of her own clothes into his closet. And maybe, just maybe, the washed-out sleeveless grey zip-up hoodie would have been thrown into the furthest corner of his shelves without further ado if Louis hadn't worn a shirt just like it when they went to see him the other morning. The image of the ill-fitting shirt matched with too-tight tiny speedos would forever be branded into his retinas. Yeah, he understood why Donna had to question the presence of this offending varsity shirt in his otherwise neat style-coordinated wardrobe.

"I went to Harvard Law in the late nineties Donna, those sleeveless shirts were all the rage." Harvey explained while rolling his eyes.

Donna smiled. "I know, but for the last 15 years people have used sleeveless hoodies as nothing but cleaning rags. You should have thrown it out years ago! Please tell me you haven't been wearing this shirt to the boxing gym?"

"No, I haven't. You must have found it at the bottom of a stack of at least 20 perfectly fine T-shirts", he reasoned. In fact, he had forgotten all about it.

"And still I found it." Donna said before scrutinizing the shirt some more. Holding it up, she narrowed her eyes before searching for the size tag. "Harvey! This shirt is at least one size to small! Is that a Harvard thing, wearing teeny tiny clothes? Did you not see what Louis looked like wearing this?"

"First of all, Louis' shirt was more than _one_ size too small and yes, I was a lanky college boy once and probably will never fit in this shirt ever again. We can throw it out now, happy?" Harvey made a mental note to buy Donna her own closet so she would never file through his drawers again.

"Not so fast, mister! Please tell me I'm going to find the matching speedos somewhere in this closet?" Donna asked with exaggerated glee before turning to empty out another one of his drawers.

"Are you running a fever, perchance?" Harvey asked as Donna almost doubled over in laughter.

"It's just- Louis asked me for side-by-side comparisons of you two-" "He did _what_?" "Nothing, Harvey, it was just _girl talk_\- but what better way to make such a comparison than with a _teeny tiny speedo_?" Donna answered while grinning like that cat who ate the canary.

"See, that's why a normal guy doesn't wear speedos. It makes the girls go crazy." Harvey grinned.

"Is that so? Too bad, I was really looking forward to see what a man-kini Harvey Specter style would look like." Donna said nonchalantly as she moved closer to him.

"Believe me, you don't want a visual of that. And if I'm not wrong you prefer me without any clothes on anyways", he replied as he leaned down to softly peck her lips.

"Over Louis? All the time, babe." Donna said smiling before returning the kiss. "Now leave me alone so I can clear your wardrobe of all potentially offending-looking items. Throw this one into the trash, will you?" she said pushing the grey shirt into his hands and making shooing motions with her hands.

"Aye aye, captain." He answered with a mock salute.


	2. Of girls' nights and daytime tv

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. This drabble has been sitting on my had-drive half finished ever since 9.03._ _Please let me know what you think._

* * *

**Of girls' nights and daytime tv**

"Donna?" Harvey awoke from the semi slumber he felt like he had just succumbed to when he felt Donna crawl into bed beside him. Originally, he had wanted to stay up and wait for her, but nearing midnight he had given up and decided to head to bed anyways, knowing they both had an early morning ahead tomorrow.

"You better not be expecting anyone else in your bed at this hour." She answered good-naturedly as she rearranged the bed sheets around them.

"I didn't expect girls' night to be running so late, especially since one of the girls is pregnant and can't drink and the other girl is _Louis_." Harvey couldn't help but observe as he lazily lifted his arm so his girlfriend could move closer to him.

"I was there to too and I'm neither pregnant nor Louis." Donna quipped with a giggle as she snuggled into him and Harvey didn't need to open his eyes to know that she was more than just a little tipsy.

"And thank God for that. Did you have fun?" he asked as he relaxed into their embrace.

"Oh you know I did. Not as much as Louis, but yeah, it was great. I still miss my girl nights with Rachel though." Donna sighed.

"I miss Mike coming to seek refuge at my place whenever the two of you had a girls' night planned." Harvey replied sleepily.

"Well, Louis is the one taking advantage of the fact that Mike and Rachel are gone, because now he doesn't just get to have a girls' night with me, he also has heart to heart conversations with you now." Hooking one of her legs between his she moved to lay half on top of him and Harvey realized that he probably wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon. Opening is eyes he saw her grinning down at him.

"I do not have _heart to heart_ conversations with Louis." He didn't, did he?

"Oh, so Louis realized he wanted to stay at the firm all by himself? Because somehow he had already made up his mind when he came home tonight." Donna asked chuckling while playfully running a finger along his ear and Harvey had a feeling that Louis already gave her a full report of their earlier conversation.

"Okay, so I had a _heart to heart_ with Louis, if that's what you want to call it. Can we go back to sleep now?" he asked as he softly pried her hand away from his ear.

He heard Donna sigh. "Fine. You're grumpy when you're tired". She shuffled around, apparently trying to get comfortable.

"You're chatty when you're drunk." Harvey retorted.

"I'm not drunk." Donna replied indignantly, her elbow accidentally hitting him in the ribs as she tried to clumsily rearrange her pillow.

"Really? Could have fooled me." He muttered into the darkness as he willed sleep to claim him once more.

"Did you know the woman who played Emily on Gilmore Girls plays Baby's mother in Dirty Dancing?" Donna asked out of the blue, and Harvey's eyes blinked open in confusion.

"I'm sure I've _never_ watched Gilmore Girls." he pointed out.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be someone who'd watch Oprah, so I couldn't be sure..." Donna laughed. Clearly, she wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet.

Harvey sighed. "I'll never live this down, will I?"

"You remind me of Emily Gilmore, too." Donna told him.

"Why is that?", he asked, slowly realizing that going back to sleep anytime soon was not in his cards.

Donna wriggled free from his grip and moved back to laying halfway on top of him. "The show's running gag was that she had new maid every week and you're on secretary number -what is it now? 16? 17? -since I got promoted." In the darkness Harvey could just make out the mischievous grin that adorned his girlfriend's face.

"Psh. That's an exaggeration!" It was, was it?

"It's true! No one really tries to learn their names anymore! I heard Gretchen refer to #15 as "Harvey's girl of the week". Do _you_ actually remember their names?"

"Yes, _Debbie_, I know their names. Well, most of them anyways." Harvey tried to wrack his brain for the name of his current assistant, so he could throw it in Donna's face, but he came up short. Damn.

"You haven't called me that in a long time." Donna said in a soft voice.

"Do you think so little of me? That I would forget the name of _the_ Debbie? Best secretary in the world? Name and title all in one?" Harvey mocked her while he gently caressed the small of her back. "And yeah, they don't last long. So what? Other than Gretchen I have never met an assistant as capable as you were and if firing all those sub-standard assistants makes me an Emily Gilmore, then so be it."

"You're an idiot", Donna chuckled.

"I'm your idiot", he retorted with a smile as he lifted his head towards hers until their noses almost touched.

"Don't I know it." She replied and gently pecked his lips, before settling comfortably in the crook of his arms.


End file.
